1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cylindrical paperboard, plastic, or composite containers having tamperproof closure arrangements which include an insertable lid engageable with an internal flange of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,090; 3,297,193; 3,531,013; 3,622,028; 3,940,005; 4,027,776; 4,245,753; 4,293,080.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a tamperproof closure arrangement including an insertable lid having a central base portion and a peripherable skirt portion pivotally attached to the base portion by an integral hinge providing a toggle action which permits the lid to be inserted into the end of the container and locked in position by the engagement of a lid flange with an internal flange of the container.